Evanescent
by wolfalchemistofmoon
Summary: Yuki's gone and Zero needs blood. Who else can he turn to but Kaname rather he likes it or not.Affections develope, but what will happen when Yuki comes back pregnate and Kaname has murderous intentions? Sorry not too good at summaries. ZeroXKaname YAOI
1. Chapter 1: Father and Son

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent 

Chapter 1: Father and Son

Zero couldn't fight anymore, even with Kaname's blood coursing in his vain acting as cure, it still wasn't enough. He had to feed regardless, his transformation to a "level E" was increasing day after day even with Kaname's efforts. Zero, gasping for breath, staggered through the door of the chairman's cottage, where he and Yuki lived. Yuki had often allowed Zero to feed off her, but now she was gone at the time he needed her the most. Zero collapsed against a wall, tears filling his eyes as the pain in his chest intensified with every throb.

A weak laugh escaped him: "why does Yuki have to be in America?" Then Zero fainted.

"Zero kun! Zero kun!" the voice was so far in the darkness…yet he pusued towards it. "Mother?" he called. Then there she was. Standing before him with his father and younger twin brother, her arms outstretched to embrace him. He ran as if it had been years since he'd seen them. However, they seemed to be getting further away rather than closer. A hand grabbed his own from behind and a sharp pain erupted on his neck.

Zero felt his blood gushing out and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his bleeding neck. Then he felt a new pain; deep in his chest. He felt his canines sharpen and hunger over whelmed him, with a new yet familiar craving.

Someone was lifting him, something warm entered his mouth, instantly he swallowed it. Blood. He knew it as soon as the next drop hit his tongue. His vampiric nature took over.

He opened his eyes and saw a bleeding wrist if front of him and held it tightly, not even bothering to see whom it was or push them away. Gently, he licked the wound then locking the person's arm in place he sunk his teeth in. He drank, sucking hard for a long time. Only when he heard Chairman Cross's voice did he stop. "Zero," his voice sounded weak, but it was firm, "if you don't stop, you'll kill me." Zero drew back and stared in horror at the chairman.

"Why?" he asked, disgusted at what he'd done. Cross wrapped his wrist in a cloth. "I'm not blind. Five minutes more and you'd have turned into a "level E" for sure."

Zero felt ashamed. He had never fallen this hard before, he'd of course fed the most viscously he'd ever attacked was the first time he'd ever drank blood. Cross could see Zero in a daze. He knelt down beside Zero. "Please don't worry, I'm fine." Zero slowly looked into the man's green eyes, Cross smiled; "Ok, maybe tired but really." He pulled Zero to his feet and embraced him. Zero froze. Cross was holding him like a father would his child. "I do hold you as a son Zero." Cross told him gently. Tears filled Zero's eyes and he began to cry, something he had not even done when his parent's throats were ripped out right in front of him. Cross held him tightly, allowing him to cry without interruption. Finally, Zero was able to stop. He looked at the chairman and blushed, embarrassed about his behavior. He and this normally a clumsy idiot, were both vampire hunters and here he was weeping like a woman. Cross released him and looked down at his bleeding wrist.

"Zero, had you not eaten since Kaname allowed you his blood?"

Zero's eyes widened in astonishment: "How did you know?" he asked bewildered. Cross laughed, "Do I look stupid?"

"Is that debatable?"

Cross turned away, "Did you know your eyes are purple like Kaname's?" Zero stared blankly at Cross. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you drink the blood of a pureblood they pass a trait on to you." Cross walked to the door of his office, "Zero the next time you get hungry you have to go to Kaname." Zero looked up, appalled at the thought. "Why?"

"Because you stubborn fool, Yuki's blood, or any other human's for that matter will work for you, and by tomorrow your going to have to eat again: you'll either die or turn into a " Level E" if you don't." Zero looked bewildered. " But I just…" Suddenly his chest began to throb again. He clutched the center and began to cough uncontrollably.

He couldn't breath…

Zero felt his thirsts increase to an unbearable point. Blood spilled from his mouth, covering the floor. Eyes glowing red at the sight of the blood, he felt his fangs extend and he saw the chairman standing in front of him, assuring of assistance.

Zero looked up, weak from hunger and blood loss, he spoke in gasps; "Help me." He begged and descended into the void of nothingness.

Chapter 1: Father and Son/End

So what do you guys think? I know not a whole lot of action to start with but I promise it does get better! Please remember to leave a comment and thanks for reading Evanescent Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2: Cruel Intentions

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent

Chapter 2: Cruel Intentions

The night after he was bitten was the worse. Zero could still smell that woman from inside himself and it made him sick. He finally was able to sleep that night after Yuki came in and patted him on the head.

Zero dreamt. His parents laid before his feet, their eyes lifeless. He knelt bext to them and extended his hand into the stream of crimson flowing between them. He brought his finger to his mouth, licking it off, he tried to savor the taste, a smile emerged on to his lips as though he had never tasted anything so wonderful.

Zero's eyes opened slowly, having no idea of his whereabouts or anything else he looked around. The first thing he saw was Kaname, sitting beside him looking bored. The pureblood looked up at him. "Welcome back Kiryu." Zero looked blankly at Kaname, "Where am I?" he asked. Kaname stood up, "You're a my place." Zero looked away, slightly embarrassed. Quickly, he realized he had been asleep in Kaname's bed, and worse he was wearing a nightclass uniform. Kaname looked at Zero and blushed. "You've been out since last night and your uniform was covered with blood." He explained.

"Uh…thanks." Zero headed towards the door, not intending to stay a moment longer.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked. Zero felt as if he had just been asked a very stupid question. " I'm leaving." Zero opened the door and took one step out, when Kaname appeared in front of him. "Your not leaving Zero."

Too quickly for resistance, Kaname grabbed Zero by the throat. Without thinking Zero reached for his pocket, searching for his "Bloody Rose" gun. Kaname smiled as fear and shock flooded Zero's eyes as he remembered the cloths he was wearing were not his.

Panicked Zero fought. "Let go!" He screamed and threw a punch towards Kaname's face. Kaname let go needing that hand to block the punch. Zero raised his fists and swung again, Kaname dodged Zero effortlessly, grabbed his wrist and pinned his arm behind his back. "What the hell do you want Kuran?" Zero asked through gritted teeth. With his free hand, Kaname grabbed a handful of Zero's silver hair and yanked. Zero flinched with the pain. "When was the last time you ate?" Kaname asked as calmly as someone would if they were asking the time.

Realization came over Zero, he was starving. Kaname could see it in his eyes. " You fed last night and your body rejected the blood right?" Zero didn't respond. His neck was beginning to burn where a tattoo was, the tattoo suppressed his nature a bit but over time it's spell was fading. Kaname released Zero's hair, and forced him to turn around.

"Do you honestly think I will allow you to go on school grounds now?"

"I'm fine."

" No your not." Kaname leaned in close to Zero and watched with fascination as Zero's eyes turned the color of blood. Kaname smiled. "Your very dangerous right now, once more your body has betrayed you. You see blood and you desire it, hell now all it takes to get you going is the smell of it." Kaname bushed Zero back through the door and slammed him onto his bed. Zero had no strength left in his body due to the lack of nourishment in his body he couldn't even move as he watched in horror as Kaname unbuttoned his collar. "Go ahead." His exposed neck inches away from Zero's mouth. Zero looked away and it was harder than he could stand. He had tasted Kaname's blood once before and he couldn't stand the taste, it was like poison to him.

"Leave me alone." Zero begged softly. He hated to feed that monster in himself.

"Zero, Yuki is gone. So tell me then, where will you go to when you can't stand it any longer, you poor pitiful little vampire." Zero still didn't answer. Losing patience, Kaname grabbed Zero by the back of his head and forced it to his nape. "Drink." He ordered. Zero remained motionless. Kaname let go and examined Zero. " Headmaster asked me to watch after you, now how the hell am I suppose to do that if you don't eat?" Kaname asked. "I ate last night." Kaname laughed. " You know after drinking from me you'll never be able to have human blood again don't you?" Zero tried to get up. " I…will…never…seek…your help." Kaname stood up and grabbed Zero by the shirt, pulling him upwards until he was off the bed and in the air. Kaname pulled him close. " I didn't want to do this but it will force you to save yourself."

With his right hand, he yanked Zero's head to the side. A large vain exposed under his skin. Kaname licked Zero's neck, Zero tried to push Kaname away, but he was held easily. Kaname knew it was cruel, but Zero had forced this on himself. Zero jerked violently as Kaname's fangs pierced through his skin, he felt the warm blood stream down his neck. Zero moaned in pain as Kaname took in his blood. Zero's mind swam back to Shizuka, the woman who killed his family and turned him into this abomination, she had sunk her fangs in his neck just as Kaname was doing now.

Zero tried to call out to someone, anyone. His body didn't have enough blood to start with and now Kaname was draining him to the point where he would die.

Kaname had let this go on further than he had meant to, carefully and slowly he lifted his head away, bringing his fangs out. Kaname released his grip on Zero's shirt and wiped the blood off his mouth as Zero crumbled to the floor. He knelt beside him, he could see Zero was fading away, he couldn't move, his eyes were almost completely lifeless.

"What will you do now, Zero Kiryu?"

Chapter 2: Cruel Intentions/end

So tell me how are guys liking it so far? C'mon be honest….


	3. Chapter 3: Blood

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent

Chapter 3: Blood

Slowly Zero looked up at Kaname, this man, a disgusting pureblooded vampire would be the only thing to save him from death. Kaname met Zero's eyes, "I need an answer now Zero." He said gently. Zero closed his eyes, Kaname understood the answer. He lifted Zero off the floor so that he was sitting up. He leaned Zero close to his shoulder and waited.

Weakly, Zero grabbed hold of Kaname, trying to steady himself. Kaname moved his head slightly, wanting to make it easier. Zero hesitated. He wanted to drink so badly the pain of just the want had become physical. Kaname saw the hesitation and gently he pushed on Zero's neck, forcing his head down.

Instantly Zero's teeth sank in deeply. Kaname flinched, not expecting the magnitude behind the attack, yet he held. Zero's eyes widened as the blood spilled into his mouth like water, 'It's sweet…' he thought. In a matter of seconds, Kaname's vision began to blur. "Zero?" Zero didn't even acknowledge him. Kaname tried again, starting to grow worry, " Zero let me go." He was starting to grow weak, his voice was hoarse. A low growl came from Zero.

Zero pushed his fangs in deeper, and Kaname cried out in pain. With great effort, Kaname brought his wrist to Zero's tattoo. The charm on it matched the tattoo, a spell bound the two, and if they ever touched it would render the bearer of the tattoo motionless; a gift from the chairman for an occasion such as this.

Kaname made contact and a blue light erupted from the charm. Zero flew back and landed hard on the ground. Kaname slumped down against the wall. Zero looked at Kaname, who appeared to be unconscious. "Kuran?" Zero called.

No response.

" Oh God," Zero tried to get up, electrical shock waves were sent through out his body and he fell back to the floor. Grimacing with pain, he called to Kaname again. Slowly, Kaname opened his eyes, "You're loud." Then to his astonishment, Zero actually smiled. " I'm glad you're alright." Kaname stood up and helped Zero to his feet. "Why did you continue after I said stop." He wanted to know. Zero looked blank.

"What?"

Kaname laughed, " You were so hungry you don't even remember. I knew you lacked self control."

Neither spoke. Finally after succumbing to the awkward silence, Zero spoke, looking away and turning a bright pink, " Your blood tastes like chocolate." Kaname grinned; " So you enjoyed it I take it?" Zero would never admit that he had. " I hate chocolate." He said coldly.

" Well if it makes you feel better yours is about the best I ever had." Kaname whispered and pressed his mouth to Zero's blood covered lips.

Chapter 3: Blood/End

Hmm….this is getting intrusting isn't it people? Well anyhow, please leave reviews because I really do enjoy reading them, even the ones that say, "hey you suck." Thanks for reading chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4: Desires

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent

Chapter 4: Desires

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero embracing him tightly. Zero stayed in place allowing Kaname to gently kiss his wounded neck. Zero shuddered as Kaname's fangs grazed flesh. Kaname le go of Zero and gazed deeply into his eyes. " I won't hurt you." He promised. He began to kiss Zero again, Zero grabbed his arm and looked at him, his hatred for this vampire descending like mist. "I know." He whispered. He pulled Kaname to his mouth and kissed him deeply.

Soon, they fell onto the bed in a tight embrace…

Both vampires lay together one another's arms, Kaname stroked Zero's hair, looking down at his face. " You have a real cute body."

Zero turned a deep re. Kaname smiled, knowing he had caused this reaction. Zero looked away from Kaname; fear was bottling up inside him and was visual in his eyes. "What is it Zero?" Kaname hadn't even started and Zero looked as if though he was suffering great pain. Zero slowly returned his gaze to Kaname, "Yuki." He whispered, barely audible. Kaname sighed, "She's gone Zero." His words felt like ice. Zero closed his eyes tightly as Kaname leaned in close, he couldn't see Kaname's face but he knew it was contorted with pain. Kaname abroad that, being ignored was one thing, but Zero was trying to shut him out and Kaname wouldn't have that.

Kaname grabbed Zero's hair and yanked his head to one side. Immediately Zero's eyes flew open; " What the hell are you doing!?" Kaname liked the puncture wound he had made it earlier, Zero released a shuttered breath. "What does it feel like?" Kaname asked. Zero tried to pull away, "Let me up." Kaname snickered and bit down, reopening Zero's wound. The half human let out a moan as Kaname took a long drink.

"Get off."

Kaname pulled back, he hadn't actually taken much, he just had effectively scared Zero, and now he didn't feel so shut out. "Or what?" he asked playfully. Zero sent him a look that was meant to kill him. " I'll shoot you." Kaname stood up, "You're going to shoot me with what exactly, god Zero tell me what you want? Zero grabbed Kaname's shirt and forced him back down. " I want you."

The hours flew by like minutes. Zero rested peacefully on Kaname's lap. Kaname looked down at Zero and frowned, " Your pathetic. You went five minutes and you fall asleep." Eyes still closed, Zero smiled. " But I was doing all the work that time, it's not my fault you can go longer, so therefore I have every right to be tired. Kaname bent over and rested his head on top of Zero's "I love you." He said softly.

Zero saw a chance for revenge for earlier and nipped Kaname's neck. Kaname's hand flew to the injured area, "What the hell was that for?!"

" That, is for that stunt you pulled earlier."

Kaname placed his bracelet with enchanted charm to Zero's tattoo again, Zero was repelled by the force of it's power and was slammed hard into the wall. " That's for being so small." Kaname told him. Zero turned red, from both annoyance and embarrassment. " You just wait until I can move again, you bastard." Zero threatened. Kaname laughed, " What are you going to do, shoot me?

" I can rape you."

Kaname pulled Zero up roughly. " You're just jealous because I lasted longer."

Zero drew up and put his lips on Kaname's and pressed, Kaname returned it passionately. As the two kissed for what seemed like an eternity, a knock was heard. The vampires separated only when the heard the door creak open and a small gasp echoed through out the room. Before them stood a very pregnant Yuki in the doorway, her eyes telling them she'd seen.

Chapter 4: Desires/End

Can you say BUSTED!? XD Thanks for reading chapter 4, and please remember to leave a comment!!


	5. Chapter 5: Desperation

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent 

Chapter 5: Desperation

Yuki looked from Zero to Kaname. Both were incapable of meeting her gaze. Slowly, Yuki walked over to Kaname. Her brown eyes looked deeply into Kaname's; Yuki had always love Kaname but her love held no compassion, they held only spite, and a look Zero had never seen…hate.

Yuki raised her hand, and struck Kaname across the face, leaving a stinging red handprint.

" What have you done?!" She demanded. Kaname stared bewildered at her, she never even yelled at him before, and now for her to strike him, it was quite incompetent. Yuki's hand met Kaname's face again; " I asked you a question!" She yelled, tears coming to her eyes. She raised her hand once more and swung, this time with a clenched fist. Zero caught her and pulled her away from Kaname, and embraced her.

"Yuki…" he whispered. He had missed her so much, she had left without a single reason why. Yuki returned the embrace and cried softly on Zero's shoulder. " Zero, what did he do to you?"

Zero held her tightly, " Yuki, Kaname hasn't done anything." Zero promised, Yuki lifted her head up, her face was stained with tears and blood. Zero quickly covered his neck, he hadn't realized it was still bleeding.

Yuki turned to Kaname; " How long have you been feeding off him?"

Kaname moved with unnatural speed. Before Yuki or Zero could react, Kaname had Yuki hoisted in the air by her throat. " What does it matter to you?" he asked tighting his grip. " I have alowed him my blood, it's only fair you stupid child."

Yuki's eyes were beginning to buldge. She tried to reach for something in her pocket, something silver…

Before Kaname could stop him Zero grabbed the silver object, his gun, the "Bloody Rose" and pointed it at Kaname's head. "Let her go Kuran!" Kaname pulled Yuki close to him, ignoring the gun, he forced Yuki's head to the side. "You know what happens now, don't you Zero?" Kaname asked bending close to Yuki's neck, opening his mouth…

Zero cocked the gun; " Back off, or I swear to God I will shoot you!!" Kaname released Yuki, laughing as she gasped, " Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…I told you a long time ago I would have Zero."

Zero slowly lowered his gun, what was Kaname talking about? Yuki began to cry. Kaname went into schandefreude hysterics. " You knew, from the first time he had my blood, that one time, he'd hunger for it again.

Yuki gasped, her eyes showed pain. " Zero…" She called, reaching for him. Than she fell full bodied onto the floor. Blood spilled from no wound on her yet, within seconds, there was a pool of it. Zero screamed in fear, fear and pain. His chest throbbed, the sight and smell of the blood was intoxicating him, waking up the demon within.

"Better hurry up Zero." Kaname's words brought him back to reality, " Hurry before you lose her, along with those abominations in her womb." Zero ran over to her, picking her up, he jumped out the window.

Kaname didn't move… he was waiting until Zero was far enough away when he laughed hystericaly. " I told you you'd never have him Yuki! Because he loves his life oh so much, and rest assured 'my dear girl' I will have his life. His and those monsters growing in your stomache. Surely, by now you realize they are more dangerous than any vampire could ever be?"

Something on the floor caught his attention, Zero's gun…Kaname grabbed it, and jumped out the window, he traced Zero's path from the red stained snow.

Chapter 5: Desperation/End

GASP Kaname's the bad guy!? Can it be?? …Maybe…just keep reading!!!

Thank you for reading chapter 5 and please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6:Death

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent 

Chapter 6: Death

Zero ran as fast as his body would endure through the snow as he carried Yuki. " Damn it!" He cried in frustration. " The blood won't stop!" By now, both Zero and Yuki were completely drenched in the thick liquid, and both wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Zero made it to the cottage, Zero kicked the door open, sending it flying off the hinges. Cross, who had been sitting at the table along with Toga, the infamous vampire hunter, who Zero had trained under as a child. Cross-leapt to his feet, staring wildly at Zero. " What happened?" Cross asked panicked.

Zero's eyes had already turned red, and he spoke with a voice that did not belong to him, "Take her please." He begged, swaying on his feet. Cross carefully took Yuki from Zero's arms, with one motion of his arm, he swept the table of its contents. Cross laid Yuki on the table, stirred and her eyes opened.

"Dad?"

Cross smiled. " I'm here, don't worry you'll be OK."

Yuki tried to get up "Zero?" she called to him, Concerned, Zero took a step towards her, "I'm here." He was trying not to let her hear the pain and fear in his voice.

Toga grabbed Zero's arm. "You need to leave." Zero yanked his arm away, "I'm not leaving her." Toga pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Zero. "Go and change your cloths." He opened the door for Zero, " Don't come back in here." Toga left no room for protest, but he saw the anger and pain in Zero's eyes. " I'm sorry." He said as he shoved Zero out and locked the door behind him.

Zero's fist collided with the wall, splitting his knuckles open. " Yuki.." For almost an hour Zero sat in his room waiting for news. He even tried taking those blood tablets that the vampires in the nightclass took. As soon as he swallowed the last pill he spat up about a pint of blood. Zero clutched his chest and bit down on his wrist, trying in futile attempts to satisfy his hunger. He took a long drink from his own body and immediately had to pull out, it was no use, he realized as the same blood he just took in spilled out of his mouth. The wound he had made closed, he was about to go in again when he heard the sound of someone desperately pounding their fist on the door.

Zero stumbled to his feet, and pulled the door open. Toga stood in front of him, there were tears in his cold eyes. He stepped inside the room and pulled Zero to him, embracing him, trying to console him. " Zero, I'm so sorry…" he choked "she's gone Zero, she's hemorrhaged."

Zero's body shook, it wasn't true…

A hand with sharp claws wrapped itself around Toga's throat. " Where is she?!" Zero screamed, his fangs bared. Toga placed his arms around Zero. "I am sorry."

Zero let go, he was telling the truth, a scream that shattered the window in the room erupted from deep within Zero. Eyes streaming with tears he tried to muffle the cries.

"You need to get a grip, Zero." Zero kept crying, completely obliterate to the words of Toga. Toga slapped the younger man across the face, " Zero!" Silence

. " Zero, I know it hurts, but you have twins in the other room that need their father."

Zero looked up at Toga; "Twins?"

"Yeah, their both fine, one of each." Zero walked towards the door, " Your son," Toga called, tossing him the key to the room, " Your son looks exactly like you."

Zero's mind was completely blank as he entered the room that contained Yuki and his children. Taking a breath, he opened the door.

Kaname was holding Cross in a tight embrace, his head bent over Cross's neck. Upon hearing the door open he looked up and saw Zero. He withdrew, letting the chairman fall to the floor.

Zero stared at Kaname in horror as the pureblood flashed him a smile, the blood covering his teeth and lips, "Hello Zero." He said pleasantly.

Chapter 6: Death/ End 

Sniff…can't believe I killed off Yuki…

Anyhow, thank you for reading chapter 6, please remember to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7: Kaname

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent 

Chapter 7: Kaname

Zero was completely frozen. His body, starving, and paralyzed with fear, refused to obey him. Kaname stepped over Cross and started slowly towards Zero. Cross, somehow still conscious, was grimacing with pain, the blood still coming steadily from his wound, Zero knew all to well the pain he was suffering. "Zero run!" Cross commanded.

Kaname seemed to disappear, then he was inches away from Zero. "No, no Zero." He said griping Zero's shoulder. "I think you should stay." Than Kaname hurled Zero back, right into Toga. "Zero, you klutz!" Toga spat, punching Zero in the back of the head.

Zero looked up at Toga. The fierce determination burning in his eyes; "Get out."

"You've got to be kidding." Toga said as he withdrew his gun. "You'll be killed for sure."

Zero smiled; "I don't think he'll kill me." Toga looked blankly at Zero, "and pray tell, why do you think this?" Zero stood and walked towards Kaname, their eyes meeting. "He won't kill me, because he loves me."

Toga hit Zero in the back of the head with his gun. "Do you mean to tell me this whole thingis a lovers quarrel!?"

Zero clutched his head, "I don't know." And he really didn't know, what Kaname wanted was a complete mystery to him. Just a few hours ago, Kaname had nearly killed him by taking so much blood, than saved him from basically force-feeding, then Yuki…did Kaname really hate her so much? Zero wasn't sure of anything, but he faced Kaname without fear.

Toga decided he didn't want have anything to do with this and walked out the door leaving the two alone.

Zero stared intensity into Kaname's purple eyes; "Your not use to attacking humans are you?" Kaname looked away, "You are a mean observant child, Zero."

"Why, why did you attack Cross?" Kaname's expression turned to anger, "the fool tried to get in my way."

Zero was getting ready to ask what Cross was trying to stop when he heard it. The faint cries of a baby echoed across the room. Zero brushed passed Kaname to get to the make shift bed that held his children. Kaname grabbed Zero's arm. "Don't. Don't go near them." Zero pulled away, he continued his stride, "What do you have against them Kaname? Is it that their mine, Yuki's, what?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Kaname asked.

"Of course, I tried to stab you with a butter knife." Zero reached the child, the one who looked like him. He cradled the baby, and instantly he fell asleep, snuggling against his father. No sooner had Zero put the silver haired child down, the other one began to wail, Zero carefully picked up his daughter. Something was wrong…

"Do you remember anything after you were first bitten?" Kaname asked standing next to Zero. Zero didn't say anything, he traced the babies small lips. " I don't remember anything Kaname."

" Did you have nightmares?"

Something was seriously wrong with the baby. " Why?" Zero asked.

"When a vampire is born or a human is bitten by a pureblood, they have blood craving within minutes. They have to feed or they die." Kaname explained.

Zero's eyes widened in horror as he discovered what was wrong with his child, where nothing but bare pink gums should be were to small white fangs.

Kaname grabbed the baby away from Zero; " Your child is no different." He placed his forefinger into the infant's mouth, he flinched slightly as a small drop of blood fell to the floor.

Zero reached for the other baby, " There's no need Zero, that child is human." Zero turned back to Kaname. "So she's a vampire than?"

"Interesting enough though, your son has a nice pair on him." Kaname told him.

"Fangs I mean." Zero's mouth fell open "You just said he was human!" Kaname took his hand away from the baby girl. "He has every trait of a vampire yet he's not one, your daughter, could easily be classified as a 'noble' though, just as I told Yuki, abominations."

Intense pain erupted from Zero's chest, he tried to ignore it, "Why are you feeding her then?" he needed to feed… "I should do it."

Kaname laid the baby back with her brother; "You're dying. Do you realize that?" Zero fell back onto the floor, Kaname approached him slowly. " Get away Kaname…" Zero said weakly.

" I fed you after Shizuka attacked you." Zero looked at Kaname, bewildered. "What are you saying?"

"You really don't remember? You were deranged. Poor kid, trying so hard to draw the blood from your parents bodies. "

The memories were engulfing him like waves, everything was coming back to him; Red, red everywhere, someone in front of him, pulling him close, "bite." The voice commanded. And he had… "It was you?" Zero asked Kaname and himself. Kaname leaned close to Zero. " I figured it would be the best way to stop you from turning into a 'level E' in reality I made it easier." Zero's chest pulsed fiercely and he cried out. " Why," He said between gasps, " I was already drinking my parents, you said…" he couldn't continue.

"Don't be stupid. Dead blood wouldn't have you done any good." Zero was starting to lose control he clutched Kaname's shirt. "Get away…" Kaname smiled; " You really are persistent. Why do you do this, stop fighting, it makes it a lot easier." As Zero let go of Kaname's shirt, on the verge of losing consciousness, Kaname caught him and pushed Zero's head to his neck.

Zero looked longingly at the soft flesh, his mouth opened, Kaname closed his eyes preparing himself. Nothing happened…

"Just do it."

Zero gave in, his fangs went in fully, causing Kaname to grab hold of Zero to keep himself from pushing Zero away, and to keep Zero where he was.

"Zero?" Kaname said, he was getting more and more tired with each drop of blood he lost. " Zero paused listening.

"Would you like to become human again?"

Chapter 7: Kaname/ End

GOD THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG!! And just think people I wrote this story by hand first… anyhow thank's for reading chapter 7! Please leave a review, they make me smile, which stops me from cutting myself… ( if that doesn't get you guys to leave comments I don't know what will.)


	8. Chapter 8: Level E

YAY WE HAVE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 8!!!! ( don't worry…there is more to this story.) Thanks for staying with me this whole time, you guy's ROCK!!!

I bet your tired of seeing this…

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent 

Chapter 8/ Level E

" Do you want to become human again." Kaname had asked. Zero didn't understand, there was no way he could ever go back to being a human. Yet if he could. "How?"

Kaname gently pushed Zero away, "Close your eyes, I would like to test a theory." Zero obeyed, "He won't hurt me, he loves me." He repeated to himself.

Kaname smiled so naïve. "Please forgive me." He whispered. "For the pain I'm going to cause you…" Kaname reached into his pocket.

Something was wrong… "What are you doing?"

"Shh…it's ok." He assured Zero. Gently, he kissed Zero's lips. Zero's eyes opened. " I love you."

Kaname nodded, then he pulled his hand from his pocket. In it he held the silver revolver. Zero stared at the gun, his body screamed for him to move…Kaname grabbed his shoulder. He pointed the gun directly at Zero's tattoo.

"Kaname!?" Zero struggled hard to get away, his eyes, confused and pleading, stared at the man behind the gun.

"I love you to Zero." Then Kaname Kuran pulled the trigger.

Kaname had ripped the tattoo from his neck before… "_You should have hit me with that from the start."_ Zero had told him. Kaname's words were so cold words that would freeze beer, " _If I am to do it, it would be now, before you are unable to withstand the unbearable hunger that will assault you."_

As the bullet made contact with the tattoo the seal vanished. It actualy seemed to dissolve into Zero's skin leaving nothing but a gaping hole.

Zero felt the pain as if there was nothing else in the world, instantly the part of him that was still human faded into darkness. Kaname looked away, closing his eyes tight his body shaking, he couldn't look into Zero's lifeless red eyes.

Zero screamed, every part of him screamed release from this Hell, tears of blood streamed down his eyes. A sharp pain filled his whole being, as if knives were peircing into every inch of his body. Zero's teeth turned into sharp blades, not just the fangs, all of them were now capable of tearing anything with great ease. His fingers, supported long eerie sharp talons.

Kaname jumped when something grabbed his ankle. He looked down, to his surprise he saw Cross. Somehow, he'd forgotten all about him. Cross's eyes were the same as Zero's were that day four years ago, deranged and blood thirsty. Kaname wouldn't let this man suffer as Zero had, drinking the blood of the pureblood that bit someone was the only way to prevent the transformation to a 'Level E' completely. Kaname brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down. His blood gushed out, he offered it to Cross, knowing his fangs were not all the way in yet. Cross grabbed his hand, he sucked hard, his eyes closed, his expression tranquil. After just a moment, his eyes returned to their normal color and he released Kaname.

Seeing Cross was fine now, Kaname turned back to Zero who was curled up in a corner, his hand's pulling on his hair, trying in vain to control himself. Kaname saw stars as the chairman's fist smashed into his temple. " What the hell was that for?!"

"What have you done?!" Cross yelled. Kaname looked away. " I didn't mean to do this to you… but I promise you won't.---" Cross cut him off, "I don't mean that! What did you do to Zero?!"

Kaname didn't answer

Cross grabbed Kaname and lifted him in the air. " Do you not realize he'll kill everyone? You've known for over four years what would happen if he turned into a 'Level E' after starving himself for so long." Cross smashed his fist into Kaname's face, "You knew he would turn into a mindless monster!"

A small stream of blood fell from Kaname's mouth; " Yuki and I planned this. She asked me to save him if I could find a way." Cross let him go. "What?"

Zero rose. He faced Kaname and Cross, he didn't recognize either of them.

'Kill them' a voice in his head commanded. ' do what is in your nature. Bite their necks and draw out the blood.'

Zero lunged at Kaname.

Kaname ran forward, meeting Zero head on. "Zero!" Kaname yelled dodging a kick aimed for his stomach. Zero laughed. It was the cruelest most gut wrenching thing Kaname had ever heard. " Are you even conscious?"

Being a pureblood Kaname was faster than Zero, he landed a hard punch on Zero's chest as he charged forward again. Zero flew back into the wall. Within seconds, he was back on his feet, he charged again, this time Cross stepped between the two vampires.

"Zero stop!"

Zero smirked at Cross and sank his talons deep into the headmaster's arm. Cross cried out in pain. The smell of blood coming from this man caught Zero's attention. He looked down at his soon to be victim's wrist. Puncture wounds…

Zero's head pounded. Images of this man flashed into his head. He withdrew his claws and clutched his head.

Kaname wrapped his arms tightly around Zero. Zero tried to jerk away, Kaname tightened his grip. "Listen Zero…" Zero aborted his attempts of resistance. "You need to drink. Your hungry aren't you."

Zero didn't say anything.

"Guess what? It's your lucky day. Over on that table lies two children, their blood is sweeter than anything you can imagine." Kaname whispered seductively into Zero's ear, and than he released Zero.

Chapter 8: Level E/ End 

OMG!!! Did Kaname just sick Zero on his own kids!? I THINK HE DID!!! What the hell is wrong with me?

Thanks for reading chapter 8, and for the eight time, leave a review…(small voice) please?


	9. Chapter 9: Home

If you haven't figured this out by now I don't know what to tell you…

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent 

Chapter 9/Home

Cross's eyes widened at Kaname's words. "Kaname!" he screamed. Zero stepped away from Kaname.

"Do as you were meant to Zero."

Cross tried to grab Zero, but Kaname held him back. " Let him go." Cross attempted to pull away. "Are you absolutely insane Kaname?!"

Kaname looked at Zero as he reached the bed. "I can't reach him…If this, if this doesn't work I---" Cross finally broke free. "Tell me now, What were Yuki and you trying to do?"

"Yuki asked me to try to turn Zero back into a human." He explained. " Everything, Yuki leaving, Zero coming to me, my hate for her babies…Yuki's death. We planned it all, for this one chance." Cross stared baffled at Kaname's words. " I promised her, I would have his life. Even if I have to kill him I will have his life as a vampire."

Zero gently picked up the sleeping child, not wishing to wake her.

"I won't break my promise."

Zero lifted the baby close to his face.

"This is for Yuki, and Zero."

The baby began to cry. Zero close to the baby. Kaname slowly withdrew the 'Bloody Rose.' He prepared it to fire. Zero stared into the baby's eyes…

A beautiful brown haired girl with large soft brown eyes lay under him…

_I just want Zero to be happy…" _the girl said. Her eyes looking into his soul. She kissed him deeply. _"I love you…" _he whispered, licking her nape, the girl let out a shuttered breath. _"Relax,_ he laughed, "_I don't bite." _The girl pulled him close kissing him deeply.

Yuki…

Zero stared into Yuki's eyes, but this person was not Yuki…a baby? Zero looked at his daughter. Her eyes, they were the same, the same color, the same softness, and filled with love. Zero picked up his son, the babies eyes fluttered open. Beautiful brown eyes. Zero cradled the children as he dropped to his knees.

Kaname moved slowly, the gun raised, "Zero?" Kaname called. Zero's face wet with tears, turned to Kaname. Zero's silver blue eyes smiled at Kaname.

The gun fell to the floor.

Kaname ran and embraced Zero, their tears mixing together. "How?" was the only thing Zero could think of to say.

Kaname was getting a little tired of telling this story; " I promised Yuki I would find a way to turn you back into a human." Kaname laughed. " I completely failed." He took the babies away from Zero. "You didn't even need me at all." He said looking into the eyes of the children of the woman he had saved on a cold winter's night so long ago.

Cross came over and hugged Zero, and took his grandchildren away leaving the two alone

Kaname turned to Zero; "So how does it feel to be human again?' Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck. " It's almost as wonderful as you." He locked his lips to Kaname's. "I love you." Zero whispered. Kaname held Zero lovingly, holding him with no intentions of ever letting go. Kaname leaned close to Zero; "Welcome home, Zero Kiryu." He whispered as he and Zero fell to the floor in eachother's embrace.

Chapter 9: Home/End 

Sadly all good things must come to an end I'm sorry but this is all she wrote. Wait Wait Wait!!! What happened to the kids, Zero and Kaname, and where is that "Sex and Yaoi" you keep making us read at the author's note? Oh c'mon you don't wanna read that do you? You do? Ok. Next; Evanescent chapter 10 the epilogue!!! Thanks for reading chapter 9, don't forget to leave a review!!


	10. Chapter 10: Epilouge Five Years Later

(Sniff) Well everyone this is it, the last chapter of Evanescent.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I take all reviews with an open mind even the ones that say I suck. Just please be honest. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: contains violence, language, sexual content, and yoai.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or Vampire Knight.

Evanescent Chapter 10 (Epilogue): Five Years Later… 

"Target Sighted…I'm going in for the kill." A young silver haired child whispered to her brother. The other child with the same color of hair sighed. " You need to wait…NOW!!" Both children pulled out small black 9mm handguns, they ran straight for Kaname.

"Die vampire!" The girl cried, bringing the gun to her eye so she could aim.

"You won't get away from us this time." The boy also took aim, "You're going to die today, I hope your ready."

Kaname snickered at the twins. "Come at me." Neither moved, not yet…The vampire struck fast. Kaname moved too fast for the kids to see, within an instant he was right between them. He punched both of the children hard in their small stomachs as they tried to move. Kaname caught the girl as she fell forward. Clutching the child, Kaname jumped back away from the other one. Effortlessly, Kaname yanked the gun away from the child. " Try not to scream to loudly hunter…" he whispered into her small ear.

The child knew she had no chance of escaping. Kaname's mouth got close enough that she could feel his hot breath, his mouth opened wide, prepared to devour the child. Than a faint click was heard, the vampire stopped and looked up, the other brat had a gun pointed directly between the eyes. Rage, and determination burning in his brown eyes. The child pulled the trigger. Empty.

The boy smiled. "Bang, your dead Kaname Sensei!"

Kaname laughed and let go of the girl. The boy walked over to his sister and playfully smacked her on the head. "I don't get it Yuki. You're a vampire, yet somehow you always get caught."

Yuki scowled, and Kaname laughed; "Akira, be nice, you both did great on training today."

Akira punched Kaname on the jaw; "Don't bullshit me, we suck!"

"Yep, no doubt," Kaname said, wiping a drop of blood away, "Your defiantly Zero's kid." Yuki, compassionate and loving to everyone, just like her mother, tried to help Kaname. "Are you OK?" she asked. Kaname smiled. "I'm fine honey, just like his father, Akira punches like a girl."

Akira growled and bared his fangs at Kaname. Kaname glared at him. "Kid, rule number one, never bare your fangs at a pureblood because more than likely they will come back and beat the crap out of you."

Akira turned away, clearly agitated; "Let's go home."

Zero watched from the window of the chairman's cottage, waiting for the three most precious people in the world. As the sun set, the silhouettes of the three came up the hill. Zero rushed out to meet them; "Welcome home!" he exclaimed. Yuki ran forward and jumped into her father's arms. "Daddy!" she cried hugging him tightly. Zero hugged her deeply. " How was training?" Zero asked. The child was about to tell Zero about everything that had happened when Akira interrupted. "Kaname Sensei handed are asses to us that's what happened Dad."

Kaname picked Akira up by the back of the shirt. "And who had a gun in my face you brat?" Akira gave Kaname the 'good little boy smile'; shaking his head Kaname let go. "Yuki, Akira, go, do your homework, eat, sleep, something just go away." Kaname told the kids and wrapped his arm around Zero; "Daddy and I need to talk." He said and creased Zero's neck with his tongue.

Zero blushed, "Kaname…not now." He whispered, already getting turned on. "the kids…" Kaname realized, that if he was going to get any action what so ever these kids were going to have to go. He sent the kids a death glare; his eyes burning red. "Get out…" He growled.

Akira pushed Yuki out the door, "Kaname sensei's got the hots." He explained, closing the door behind him and his sister.

Zero sighed, "Did you really find that necessary?"

Kaname gave Zero a look that told him someone was about to get hurt… "Uh…Kaname, don't look at me like that." Kaname grabbed Zero by the throat and swiftly ran his sharp nails across both sides of Zero's cheeks. Zero flinched, as the blood gushed out. Kaname licked the blood up viciously, his tongue creased the cuts, and instantly new skin grew over the wound. Kaname lifted Zero into the air, still clutching his throat, and led him to the bedroom.

Kaname threw Zero on to the bed. As Zero tried to sit up, Kaname punched him in the face. "Lay down." He commanded. Zero laid still, not hurt, more dazed than anything. Zero didn't get a whole lot of thrills out of this way of playing but still it was better than nothing. He allowed Kaname to move over his body, exploring like a curious child.  
Kaname gently brushed Zero's groin, Zero flared up. " You want it that badly?" Kaname asked laughing. He thrusted his shaft into Zero. Zero cried out. "Wait…" he panted. "Give me a …min…ute." Kaname thrusted deeper. "Shut up human."

Not really wanting to piss Kaname off Zero shut up and let Kaname work. After a while, Kaname leaned over and whispered to Zero; "This is my climax. Just hold on for one second." As Kaname exploded, he withdrew, purposely hurting Zero.

Zero didn't move, his eyes closed. Kaname moved up to Zero's face and kissed him deeply. "You're not dead." Zero slowly opened his eyes; "I love you." He breathed heavily.

Kaname smiled; "and I love your blood." Than Kaname bit down hard into Zero's neck.

Instinctively, Zero tried to push Kaname away, "Stop…" he whispered, his senses weaking. Kaname didn't listen, instead he kept drinking. When it seemed Zero lost consciousness, he withdrew.

Immediately, Zero glared at Kaname. "Did you really need to do that?" he asked holding his bleeding neck. " I mean for God's sake we already know my body is somehow immune to pureblood bites but you could have at least---" Kaname cut Zero off by licking the puncture wounds. Just like the cuts on his face, they healed leaving a faint red mark.

"If I gave you time to prepare, it would have ruined the surprise in your eyes." Kaname told him looking deep into Zero's eyes. "I always thought you looked better with your eyes instead of mine.

Zero grabbed Kaname's long hair and pulled him down to his mouth, kissing him deeply.

"I love you Zero." Kaname told him. "I love you and Yuki so much…" Zero waited. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Ok," Kaname laughed. "I love Akira, that little smart ass too. "

The two lovers kissed deeply once more. "Zero?" Kaname asked.

"Yes?"

Kaname blushed, he seemed nervous. "Will you be mine always, will you see only me?" Zero's eyes widened in astonishment; "Are you proposing?!" Kaname rolled his eyes. "God your thick"

Zero smiled his face full of happiness as if though he'd been waiting forever to hear Kaname ask. "I guess Yuki's dream has come true." Zero told him.

"We will live together peacefully, a vampire."

"And a human." Kaname added.

The two embraced, holding each other now in this moment, and until the end.

Chapter 10: Epilogue Five years later/End 

Evanescent

♥ The End ♥

Story By: Wolfalchemistofmoon

Well everyone that is it. Maybe not the ending you liked, but hey… I would like to thank every single one of you who read this. I appreciate your support and all the reviews I got.

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! I hope you guys have had as much fun reading my story as I did writing it. I FREAK'N LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

This Fanfiction is dedicated to Jennifer, without whom, this story would have become a forgotten idea in my notebook. Thanks Jen.


End file.
